Betrothed
by sexymama25
Summary: Dorander comes to collect Starfire as his bride she refuses he kidnaps Galfore to force her to return to Tamara. Starfire and Robin admit they have feelings for each other. Will Dorander win and make starfire his bride or will Starfire defeat Dorander.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The teen titans were sitting in the tower watching television when the alarm sounds. All five of them jump up and hurry into the city.

"Cyborg are you sure these are the right coordinates" Robin asks.

"Yeah Robin the bad guy should be here" Cyborg says.

"Hello Teen Titans it's a pleasure to finally meet you" A voice says as someone steps from in the shadows.

"Titans Go" Robin yells.

The man holds up his hands and the Titans stop running looking at him confusedly.

"I did not come here to fight with you I came here to collect what belongs to me" The man says .

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asks eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Come now Starfire we must return to Tamarian so that we can be married" The man says angrily.

"What in the hell is he talking about Starfire?" Robin asks angrily.

"Robin I can explain" Starfire tries to says but Robin turns away from her and walks back toward the R cycle.

"Starfire you don't need that weak little human" The man says grabbing Starfire by the arm tightly.

Starfires tries to break free but the man grips only tightens until she screams out in pain. The man begins pulling Starfire back towards his ship.

"I'm not going with you I will not marry you I have abdicated the throne you cannot force me" Starfire yells still struggling to break free.

"You foolish woman you belong to me and now you will return to Tamara with me and take the throne from Galfore and make me king of Tamara" The man says angrily gripping Starfire's arm more tightly.

"Never" Starfire says charging up her starbolts in the her hands blasting him in the back. But he continues to grip her arm.

Just then the man in question is knocked back by a well placed kick and to catch himself releases Starfire's arm.

"This is none of your concern earthling" The man sneers angrily.

"The lady said no maybe you need to learn what that means" Robin says angrily taking up a fighting stance.

"You will regret ever interfering in Tamara business" The man says as he lunges for Robin and grabs him in a tight hug cutting off Robin's air supply.

Star blasts the man with her eye beams knocking him back into his ship.

"Leave this planet now you do you belong here Dorander" Starfire says angrily from the air.

"I will leave but I will return Korander you belong to me and no one will keep you from me" Dorander says staring directly at Robin when he says that.

The man quickly gets back into his ship and takes off leaving Robin and Starfire standing there staring at each other. Soon they head back to the tower neither saying anything to the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone is sitting in the Titan Tower staring at Starfire confusedly.

"Starfire who was that out there" Beast Boy asks.

"It's a long story" Starfire says looking away from everyone.

"We've got time" Cyborg says.

Starfire sits down and takes a deep breath before beginning her story.

"Well you all no I'm a princess from Tamara well before I was kidnapped by the Giordinians I was betrothed to a boy named Dorander who would one day take my father's place as King by my side. He was a sweet boy I cared a lot about him and I didn't no the difference between liking someone and wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone. Soon afterwards I was taken by the Giordinians and I haven't seen Dorander since then until today" Starfire says finishing up her story.

"So he's your fiancé" Raven asks.

"By Tamara law yes but since I abdicated the throne I thought he would just forget about it" Starfire admits sadly.

This whole time Starfire has avoided looking at Robin just then the door opens and someone leaves the common room. Starfire looks up to see Robin gone. A single tear rolls down her cheek.

"I am very tired my friends I think I will go lay down" Starfire says getting up and leaving the common room as well"

Starfire is about to enter her room.

"Do you love him" Someone asks from behind her she turns around to find Robin standing there.

"No I never did I was just a child when my parents arranged this with his parents" Starfire says before entering her room.

Robin continues walking until he arrives at his room wondering what to do about what Starfire just told him. Unbeknownst to anyone Dorander is already plotting away to force Starfire to return to Tamara and take her rightful place as Queen of Tamaria.

The other three Titans continue to sit in the com room until the alarm goes off again they all hurry to take care of the bad guys a couple of hours later they return to the tower to find a message awaiting them.

"Starfire I am the head of the council of knowledge on Tamara I have called to inform you that Galfore has been kidnapped by someone and they want you to come to Tamara to negotiate his release" The man on the screen says in Tamarian.

"I will be there within the hour and my friends will be accompanying me" Starfire says angrily.

"As you wish your highness" The man says before the transmission is cut.

"Pack we're going to Tamara" Starfire says before leaving the common room to gather her belongings.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" Starfire says.

Robin walks in and walks over to Starfire wrapping his arms around her.

"You don't always have to be strong tell me what's wrong" Robin says sweetly.

"Galfore has been kidnapped the kidnappers want me to come to Tamara and negotiate his release what if they've hurt him I would have to stay on Tamara and become Queen I don't want to leave you or the others" Starfire says blushing profusely.

"Don't worry we'll find Galfore and then we'll come back home I want let anything happen to you or Galfore" Robin says staring into Starfire's eyes.

Slowly they move closer and closer together and soon there lips are touching. Starfire's arms automatically wrap around Robin's neck pulling him closer. Robin runs his hands up and down her back and he deepens the kiss leaning Starfire back on her bed. Just then the door opens and the two jump apart quickly as Beastboy walks in.

"I just thought I should tell you Starfire that we're ready to go" Beastboy says before he notices Robin standing in the room.

"We'll be right there" Robin says still blushing profusely.

"Okay" Beastboy says looking at the two suspiciously.

Soon the door closes and Starfire grabs her bag and walks out of the room before Robin can say anything to the T-ship.

"Where's Robin at?" Cyborg asks.

"I'm right her Robin says walking in behind Starfire with his suitcase.

They all get into the T-ship heading for Tamara not knowing that they're falling right into Dorander's hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dorander is sitting in his throne room when a man comes to the door.

"Is she on her way" Dorander asks instantly.

"Yes, your highness she is but he friends are accompanying her" The guard says nervously.

"We'll just have to take care of them when they get here" Dorander says before getting up and leaving his throne room.

Dorander walks down to the dungeons and opens the cell at the very back.

"How are you doing today Grand Ruler Galfore" Dorander says smugly.

"You'll pay for this when I am released I'll have you throne for this do you hear me" Galfore says angrily.

"You want live long enough to do anything and soon princess Starfire will be my bride and with your death she will once again become Queen and me her King" Dorander says smugly.

"You'll never get away with this Starfire and her friends will stop your evil plan Dorander" Galfore says smugly.

"We shall see want we now grand ruler" Dorander says before slamming the cell door behind him as he exits the dungeon.

Meanwhile on the T-ship everyone has retired to bed and the ship is on auto pilot. Starfire is sitting on her bed when there's a knock on her door.

"Come in" Starfire calls.

Robin walks in and sits down on the bed.

"What happened in your room before we left I think I need to explain?" Robin says.

"Okay" Starfire says.

"Well it's hard for me to say this but I like you a lot and I just couldn't control myself I wanted to kiss you but I understand if you don't want it to happen again because I was taking advantage of you when you were vulnerable" Robin says hurriedly.

"Stop I wanted you to kiss me and I liked it I wouldn't mind if you did it again" Starfire says blushing profusely.

"Maybe when this is all settled and everything we could actually go on a real date" Robin asks nervously.

"That would be glorious I am very excited about such an idea" Starfire says smiling happily.

Robin gets up and leaves heading back to his room with a goofy smile on his face.


End file.
